


Touch Me, Touch You

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Talk, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wrong number, basically PWP with a little bit of feelings at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Maggie is drunk, and upset, and lonely, so she tries to text her ex-girlfriend but accidentally texts the wrong number. (Spoiler alert: it's Alex) (and they become sexting buddies)





	1. Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the AU idea "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie," on tumblr and got a little carried away.
> 
> There might be more parts to this, I left it open-ended on purpose. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Sorry mom. Sorry God.

Maggie is drunk.

It was a shitty day at work that started with arriving late because she spilled coffee on herself and ended with her prime murder suspect getting off on a technicality. So, she came home and drowned her sorrows in the strongest whiskey in her liquor cabinet.

And now she's upset and exhausted, but too drunk to sleep because the room is spinning and whenever she closes her eyes she feels nauseous. She grabs a box of crackers and a glass of water and heads to the bathroom.

Maggie strips out of her clothes with some difficulty. She fumbles with the buttons on her shirt and she might have accidentally ripped one off but doesn't quite remember. As she slides the tight jeans down her legs, her ankle gets caught and she stumbles and falls, but catches herself on the counter before her ass hits the ground.  She straightens up and finishes removing the last of her clothes.  She shivers when a chill hits her naked body.

Maggie puts the stopper in the bathtub and fills it with hot water. And, what the hell, she fishes her bubble bath soap that she hasn't used since her first long term girlfriend broke up with her three years ago out of the cabinet. She briefly wonders if bubble bath can expire, but shrugs off the thought as she's already dumped it into the tub.  As she waits for the tub to fill, Maggie munches on some crackers and downs the glass of water, trying to sober up a little.  She refills the glass in the bathroom sink, then shuts off the water for the tub when it's all filled up.

The bubble bath seems to be working as a fun sheen of bubbles covers the surface of the water.  Maggie steps into the tub and winces; she hadn't realized she made the water so hot.  She braces herself for the rest as she lowers the rest of her body into the water.

Maggie lets out a sigh of relief at the hot water against her skin.  Why doesn't she take baths more often? This feels amazing.

Her less-than-sober thoughts flash back to the last time she was in the bath, when it was a little less lonely and there was a lot more skin on display, not just her own.  She remembers the hands trailing up toned abs, the hot, wet kisses, the water getting cold because they spent so long in the tub, exploring each other.  Maggie doesn't miss her ex, not really, but she does miss the companionship, the having someone to talk to, coming home to someone. Maybe that's how she ended up here: drunk, sad, naked, and alone.

It's not the best idea in her current intoxicated state, but Maggie reaches out of the tub for her phone. She snaps a picture, making sure to get the perfect angle of the bubbles covering her breasts under the water.  She deleted Darla's phone number, but she still knows it by heart, and Maggie punches in the numbers and sends her the picture with the caption, ' _Don't you miss this_?'

It's late, and Maggie doesn't expect a response, she just wants her ex to know what she's missing out on. Maggie sets down her phone and sinks a little lower into the bath, enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin.  The warmth is so relaxing, and she's still not completely sober, but Maggie starts to doze off a little. It's probably a bad idea, but she's so comfortable she doesn't care.

It's a surprise when her phone dings, jarring her awake.  Is it Darla?  Maggie quickly reaches for her phone, dripping soapy water all over the bathroom floor, getting her phone wet as she unlocks the screen.  It's a response to her text, but it doesn't look like it's Darla.

 **Unknown** **:** I think you have the wrong number.

Maggie frowns and looks at the number again.  "Shit," she mutters.  It looks like her finger slipped and she switched the six for a five and basically just sexted a random stranger.  Just then, the phone dings again with a new message from the stranger.

 **Unknown** **:** Not that I'm complaining...

Maggie hopes to god that this is a woman she accidentally texted, otherwise she's got some sad news for the guy.  She quickly types out a response, hoping to clear things up.

 **Maggie** **:** shit, sorry im a little drunk that was meant for my ex gf

Maggie realizes that she probably sounds a little needy and pitiful, but she's still too drunk to care and sends it.  The response comes quickly, and it's only two words.

 **Unknown** **:** ex girlfriend?

Maggie frowns.

 **Maggie** **:** yeah, she dumped me

Maggie finds herself watching her phone, waiting for a response.  The three dots appear briefly, then disappear.  When they reappear again, it feels like the response takes ages, and Maggie's eyes are glued to her phone the entire time.

 **Unknown** **:** She's an idiot. If I were your girlfriend I'd never let go of a body like that

Maggie laughs out loud, partly out of amusement, and partly out of relief.  So it's a girl, thank god.  A gay girl, no less.  She really lucked out.

 **Maggie** **:** damn you really know how to cheer a girl up

The reply comes quickly again this time.

 **Unknown** **:** I could cheer you up a little more?

Maggie frowns at the message.  What does that mean?  She's about to ask as much when the dots appear again.  This time, instead of a new message, there's a picture of this girl, whoever she is, neck down, freckles splayed across her chest, and a sexy, blue lace bra covering her breasts.

Maggie feels her mouth dry up.  Her mouth gapes for a moment, struggling to breathe, struggling to think.  It's not until her phone dings again that she realizes she hasn't replied.

 **Unknown** **:** Sorry, too much?

Maggie almost drops her phone in the bath because she can't reply quickly enough.

 **Maggie** **:** NO  
**Maggie** **:** I just mean  
**Maggie** **:** damn

Maggie groans internally because she is drunk and turned on and not very articulate right now.  Who the fuck is this girl?!

 **Unknown** **:** Consider that repayment for your little gift earlier. If we're even now, I should probably head to bed......

But Maggie doesn't want her to go.  God, no.  But the extended ellipsis at the end of her text implies that she doesn't really want to go to bed either.

Maggie doesn't even have to think about her decision as she clears away some of the bubbles over her chest so her breasts are somewhat visible under the water and snaps another picture, this time, including her face, biting her lip.  She sends it quickly, hopefully before the girl has gone to sleep, and tacks on a caption.

 **Maggie** **:** Maybe I don't want us to be even

Maggie's heart pounds in her chest as she waits for a response.  It leaps when she sees the grey dots appear, and when she gets a new message, she's pretty sure her heart stops altogether.

 **Unknown** **:** Good. I don't either.

Another picture comes right after, and Maggie's breath is taken away.  This woman is stunning, with her makeup-free freckled face and the chestnut locks falling messily on her head.  Her eyes are dark, and she's lost the bra for this picture, but her hand covers one of her breasts.  The other, however, is on full display, and Maggie wants nothing more than to take that hardened nipple in her mouth and make her moan.  Maggie tells her as much.  She keeps one hand on her phone to text, but her other hand slips into the water and between her legs.

Maggie wonders what her voice sounds like.  She wonders what her name is.

 **Unknown** **:** Mm, before you do that, I'm gonna have to know whose name I should be moaning

Another text comes quickly after, as if the girl could read her mind.

 **Unknown** **:** I'm Alex

 **Maggie** **:** I'm Maggie 

It's probably not the best time to do this, but Maggie quickly adds her as a contact under the name Alex.  When she returns to their conversation, there's another picture waiting for her, not of Alex's face, but this time of bare legs, a pair of blue lacy underwear, and a hand slipping inside them.

"Fuck," Maggie curses.  This girl, this stranger she doesn't even know is touching herself because of her.  The thought sends a jolt to her core, and Maggie's hand returns to its spot between her legs, she runs her fingers along her slit and feels the wetness there, different from the wetness of the bath.

The phone dings again.

 **Alex:** I would love to taste you, Maggie. I bet you taste so good.

Maggie almost drops the phone into the bath.  Again.  She pictures Alex's tongue on her where her fingers are and shudders while she teases her own entrance.  She doesn't even realize when she sends a text.

 **Maggie:** cccssxfrxz. 

Next thing Maggie knows, her phone is ringing.  She freezes and sees Alex on the caller ID.  Unsure if it was a mistake or if she actually wants to hear Maggie, she answers it and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Maggie says tentatively.  She realizes her voice is deep and gravely, and clears her throat.

A moment of silence, and all she can hear is labored breathing from the line.  She thinks it's a mistake for a moment, until she hears a flirty, "Hey."  Maggie almost chokes.  If she thought Alex looked hot, that was nothing compared to the sound of her voice while she touches herself. "It was getting a little too hard to text, don't you think?"

Maggie chuckles softly.  "Just a bit."  She moves her fingers to circle her clit, and her breath catches.  "Hands are a little busy."

"Hm, with what?" Alex asks, a teasing lilt in her voice.  Maggie wonders how Alex can play it so cool while she touches herself.

"Well, I wish they were busy with fucking you," Maggie whispers.  The wanton moan Alex lets out tells Maggie that maybe she's not that great at playing it cool.  She smirks, feeling herself get wetter at Alex's desire.  "Don't you want to feel my fingers inside you, Alex?"

"God, yes," Alex hisses.

Maggie's hips buck into her hand, and the water splashes and spills out of the tub, but all she can pay attention to are Alex's breathy moans as she fucks herself.  "Are you close?" Maggie asks.

Alex's only reply is a strained whine, followed by a quick, "Mhm."

Maggie gasps at the sound, which gives her another jolt of pleasure as her fingers continue to rub circles in her clit.  She can feel the pressure building up and up, but she hasn't quite reached the peak yet.  "Can you come for me?" Maggie whispers.  That's what she needs, Maggie thinks.  She needs Alex to come.

"Almost," Alex gasps, hot and breathy.

"How many fingers?"

"J-just one."

"Add another," Maggie says.  She knows the moment Alex adds another finger, because she lets out the most delicious, guttural moan that shakes Maggie to her core.  Maggie picks up the pace of her own fingers.  "Come on, baby."

She's not sure if it's the "baby" that does it or if it was just well timed, but the next thing that happens is Alex practically yelling her name as she comes, and the beautiful sound of that alone is enough to send Maggie over the edge.  She shudders, and whispers, "Alex," under her breath while she sees stars behind her eyelids.

The line goes silent, both girls spent and satisfied.  Maggie's not sure if she hung up, or is too embarrassed to talk to her.  Finally, she hears a soft laugh.

"Wow," Alex chuckles.

And Maggie laughs too.  "Wow."

"That is not how I expected my night to go when I got home from work."

"Well this has been a drastic improvement from the rest of my day, so thanks for that."

"Bad day?" Alex asks, and Maggie can hear the concern in her voice.

"You could say that," she replies.  Alex says nothing, encouraging Maggie to continue, so with a sigh, she does.  "My murder suspect got off today."

"Innocent?"

"No, he's guilty as hell.  The stupid rookie who arrested him forgot to tell him his Miranda rights."

Alex whistles, soft and low.  "That sucks."  Maggie hums in agreement.  "I'm glad I could cheer you up a little bit."

Maggie laughs again, a giddy smile on her face.  "You helped more than a little bit."

"Better me than your ex, right?" Alex says.

Maggie sighs.  "That's....probably true."  Alex doesn't say anything, but Maggie can hear the unspoken question.  "I don't miss her or anything," Maggie finds herself continuing.  "I just miss having someone, you know?"

"I get it," Alex replies, soft and knowing.  "It's a lonely world out there."

"That it is," Maggie says with a shake of her head.  A shiver runs down her spine and she realizes just how cold the bath water has gotten.

"Well," Alex starts.  "I'm happy to help out, anytime."

"Really?" Maggie asks, eyebrow raised.

She can almost hear the shrug on Alex's shoulders or the smirk in her voice when she says, "This was fun."

"I'm definitely sleeping well tonight," Maggie agrees.

Silence falls again.  She can hear Alex's breath over the line, and wonders if there's anything she wants to say.  Alex speaks up again soon enough.

"Goodnight, Maggie."

The slight disappointment that Maggie feels at the prospect of goodbye doesn't go unnoticed.

"Goodnight, Alex."


	2. Collect Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie texts Alex again while she's hanging out with her sister, making for a very awkward movie night.
> 
> This chapter is from Alex's POV. A little less smutty but still fun!

It’s been a week since Alex’s…. interesting conversation with Maggie, to say the least.

It’s also been a week of radio silence from Maggie.

Alex isn’t quite sure the protocol of who should text whom first after sexting with a stranger, but it’s definitely not going to be her. She’s the one who offered for Maggie to reach out again, and Maggie hasn’t made any effort to do so, so that must be it. A brief, one-time, very hot and _very_ fun thing that happened.

That doesn’t mean Alex doesn’t think about it, because she does. All the time. When she’s at work, her mind will wander to that night in bed, and the things Maggie said to her, and let’s just say it makes for a very uncomfortable rest of the day at work.

Sometimes at night when Alex is having trouble sleeping, she goes back to the pictures Maggie sent her.

Alex is pretty sure that this thing that happened with Maggie won’t be anything more than an interesting footnote in the story of her life.

That is, until Maggie texts her again.

It’s movie night at her sister’s apartment, and Alex is in her comfiest pair of pajamas, a bowl of popcorn on her lap, a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, and her feet are propped up on the coffee table. Kara sits next to her, clutching the remote, trying to decide between watching A Cinderella Story or The Lizzie McGuire Movie.

“You do realize we can watch them both, right?” Alex asks with a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni. “Just make it a Hilary Duff movie night.”

“Really? You’d want to watch both?” Kara practically squeals in excitement.

“Well you already know I’d prefer something with a little more action, but I don’t think Hilary Duff has anything like that in her filmography, and you seem to be in a Hilary Duff mood.”

“Agent Cody Banks,” Kara responds immediately, and Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise. “What? I had a huge thing for her when I was a kid!”

“Oh, I know, I remember the posters,” Alex mutters.  Kara turns back to her selection and after another minute of concentration, Alex has lost her patience.  “Just pick a movie!” she groans, and finally Kara settles on The Lizzie McGuire Movie, claiming that they should watch the movies in the order they were made.

They’re only five minutes into the movie when Alex’s phone vibrates.  She hopes to god it’s not work because she probably shouldn’t hunt aliens two beers in.  She shoves the rest of the slice of pizza into her mouth and grabs her phone from between her legs.

 **Maggie:** Hey

Alex frowns.  That’s it?  After a week of nothing, all Maggie has to say is _hey_?  If Maggie’s going to play it like that, she can play along.

 **Alex:** Hi

The reply comes almost instantly.

 **Maggie:** what are you up to?

Alex rolls her eyes and glances up at the screen, and Lizzie McGuire is making a fool of herself at graduation.  She glances over at Kara; her sister preoccupied with the film, laughing.

 **Alex:** Watching a movie. You?

Alex tries to pay attention to the movie, she really does, but she also checks her phone every twenty seconds to see if Maggie has texted her.

“You okay?” Kara asks, casting a sideways glance in Alex’s direction.  “You keep checking your phone like you’re waiting for news or something.”

Alex quickly shakes her head.  “No, I just—I thought I felt it vibrate.  I guess I was wrong.”

Kara drops the subject, but as soon as she does, Alex’s phone _actually_ vibrates with a new text from Maggie.  Alex doesn’t hesitate to read the new message.

 **Maggie:** Thinking about you

Alex blushes.  Has Maggie been thinking about her as much as she’s been thinking about Maggie?  Probably not, but hey, a girl can hope.  Alex figures she’ll play along a little, and at the very least maybe she’ll have a boosted ego.

 **Alex:** What have you been thinking about me?

Alex smiles, expecting Maggie to compliment her.  What she doesn’t expect is Maggie’s response.  Alex takes a sip of beer when she glances at her phone.

 **Maggie:** the way you sound when you come

Alex chokes on her drink and turns bright red.  Thankfully, it’s right when something funny happens in the movie, so Alex’s choking is masked with Kara’s laughter.  Her hands are shaking as she types out a response.

 **Alex:** That’s, um, very forward

 **Maggie:** You weren’t complaining last week. Want me to help you get in the mood?

Before Alex can reply, Maggie has already sent a picture of herself, black bra on, and a hand on her ridiculously toned abs.  Alex’s breath catches in her throat.  Kara glances at her suspiciously, but Alex throws her an innocent smile and pretends to watch the movie.  She tries to discreetly glance down at her lap to text.

 **Alex:** wow, ok, that’s good um, you’re really hot. And normally I would be all for it, but I’m currently watching a movie with my sister

Alex’s skin feels hot, and god she doesn’t know how Maggie can affect her this much this _quickly_ , but this is definitely something that can’t happen when she’s sitting next to Kara.

 **Maggie:** sounds kind of exciting to me. It would make the movie a lot more fun. What are you watching?

 **Alex:** The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Sister’s choice.

 **Maggie:** yeah, texting me would definitely make the movie more fun

Kara glances over at Alex again, and she quickly hides her phone under the blanket.  Kara raises an eyebrow at her suspiciously, but looks back to the TV after a moment.

 **Alex:** don’t flatter yourself

 **Maggie:** so you’re telling me that you’re not thinking about what I could do to you with my fingers? Or my tongue. Your choice, really.

Alex squirms in her seat and adjusts her legs uncomfortably Maggie’s words fill her with heat.

 **Alex:** I am now, asshole

 **Maggie:** Do I make you wet, Alex?

Alex’s eyes go wide.  She finishes her beer, and as she goes to set it on the coffee table, it slips from her hands and clatters to the floor.  “Sorry!” she says, and quickly picks it up.  Alex takes a deep breath and tries to keep her hands from shaking as she replies.

 **Alex:** Maybe a little.

Alex knows she shouldn’t be encouraging her, she _really_ shouldn’t, but the temptation is too strong and Alex is weak.  She knows this, and she will freely admit it; she is weak, and a sucker for pretty girls.  Maggie’s text comes quickly.

 **Maggie:** I’d love to feel how wet you are

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks with a frown.

“Yeah!” Alex shouts a little too loud to be convincing and clears her throat.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Why?”

Kara glares at her.  “I can hear your heartbeat, Alex, it sounds like you just ran a marathon.”

Damn.  Having a super-powered sister sucked sometimes.  “I—it’s nothing,” Alex stutters out.  “I’m fine, I swear.”

“Who are you texting?” Kara asks and _Christ_ , why won’t she leave it alone?

“No one!  Can we just watch the movie?”

If Kara wasn’t in control of her powers, she probably would’ve sent some heat vision at Alex’s head at this point with the glares she’s been shooting.  Regardless, Kara folds her arms across her chest, and leans back to continue watching the movie, grumbling something about how Alex never tells her anything.  Alex eyes her sister for a minute before turning back to her phone to text Maggie again.

 **Alex:** Do you get off on turning me on or something?

Alex figures she should distract herself and at least try to focus on the movie otherwise Kara will get even more suspicious.  Sets her phone down and props her feet up on the coffee table again.  She grabs a handful of popcorn to munch on, and glances over at Kara, who’s back to being all smiles.

Alex feels her phone vibrate again, and she tries to ignore it, she really does.  Then her phone vibrates again.  Her self-restraint lasts about a minute.

 **Maggie:** or something ;)

The text is accompanied by another picture: Maggie has a finger tucked into her white, cotton underwear, tugging at it, and a damp spot between her legs is clearly visible.  Alex’s cheeks turn bright red.  She sharply inhales, forgetting about the popcorn in her mouth, and starts choking.  She drops her phone in shock, and stands up, the bowl of popcorn toppling to the floor.

Kara is quick to jump off the couch with her and smack her between the shoulder blades, trying to dislodge the popcorn from Alex’s throat.  Alex coughs a few more times, and feels relief.  She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“Okay, seriously, what is your problem tonight?” Kara asks.

Alex tries not to make eye contact and sits back down.  “What do you mean?”

“Alex, you’ve been weird all night!” Kara exclaims.  “You’re super jittery, your heart rate is through the roof, and you’re keeping something from me!  Who are you texting?”

Alex sighs and brushes her hair out of her face.  “It’s none of your business,” she replies.  She grabs Kara’s glass of water from the coffee table and takes a gulp, her throat still stinging after the choking incident.

Kara glares at her.  “If you’re going to be like that….”  Suddenly, Kara disappears for a moment, and snatches Alex’s phone with her super speed.

“Kara, no!” Alex jumps up and lunges for her phone.

Kara’s a few inches taller than her sister, and easily holds the phone out of her reach.  “When did you start keeping secrets from me again, Alex?”

“Kara, trust me, some things are better kept as secrets.”  Alex tries to climb over Kara’s shoulder, reaching for her phone.  Kara steps back, and Alex falls to the floor.  “Oof!”

“Why won’t you tell me?” Kara asks.  This time, she busts out her signature pout and to Alex it feels like a punch to the gut as she picks herself up off the floor.  Kara is damn good at that pout.

“Why won’t you leave it alone?” Alex asks.  Kara glances down at the phone screen, briefly.  “No!” Alex squeaks.

Kara frowns at her.  “I’ll leave it alone if you tell me who Maggie is.”

“I don’t know, okay!” Alex admits.  Kara drops her arm holding the phone, and frowns at her.  Alex just shrugs.  “I don’t know.  She texted the wrong number and we’ve talked a few times.”

“About?”

“That’s not important,” Alex quickly says.

“It is if it’s making you act weird,” Kara frowns.  “If you’re not going to tell me I can just look—“

“No!” Alex tries to grab her phone, but Kara holds it out of reach again.  “It’s, um, personal!”  Kara raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t release her phone.  She holds Alex’s gaze and Alex can feel her own resolve slowly crumbling until she releases a heavy sigh.  “Sexting!” she practically shouts.  “We’ve been sexting!  Okay?  Are you happy?”

Kara squeaks and drops the phone in shock.  Alex retrieves her phone before Kara gets the chance to regain her composure.

“You—“ Kara starts, then trails off.  “You mean like…”  She gestures wildly with her hands, as her mouth opens and closes, unable to form more words.

“Yes, Kara,” Alex sighs.  “Like that.”

Kara gapes for another moment, then sits down on the couch.  The movie still plays in the background, but neither girl pays much attention to it.  Alex sits down next to her.

“Did you want to talk—“

“No!” Kara exclaims.  “No, I can’t talk about that with my _sister_.  I just—I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Alex nods.  “Do you want to get back to the movie?”

“Yes please,” Kara squeaks.

Alex waits a few minutes until Kara starts laughing at the funny bits of the movie again.  Once she’s sure Kara’s full attention is on the movie and no longer on her, she checks her phone again to find a few new messages from Maggie.

 **Maggie:** you know, this is a lot more fun when you reply  
**Maggie:** Alex?  
**Maggie:** sorry, was that too much?

Alex’s eyes glance at the last picture Maggie sent and squirms in her seat again.  She quickly types out a reply.

 **Alex:** Sorry, I was busy trying to keep my sister from seeing our texts

Maggie’s reply comes quick.

 **Maggie:** oops

Alex rolls her eyes.  She doesn’t reply, but she doesn’t need to because Maggie is typing again.

 **Maggie:** so do you wanna wait until after the movie?

Alex almost laughs out loud.  This girl is ridiculous.

 **Alex:** you just don’t give up, do you?

 **Maggie:** not easily, no

 **Alex:** Rain check tonight, sorry

Maggie is quiet after that, and she doesn’t get any texts for a few minutes.  Alex feels bad, because she was definitely encouraging Maggie before Kara got a little too curious for comfort.  She’s about to send another text when the three dots appear again.  Alex stares at those dots as she waits for a new text to appear, and finally, it does.

 **Maggie:** No worries, your loss ;) until next time

Alex lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.  _Next time_.

This girl is going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much more of this there will be, but I'm having fun writing this little universe!


End file.
